Whitney Tribute:Tike
by Starladoll86
Summary: This is a story about what I think will happen between Mike and Tina during the Whitney Tribute episode. A Tike story but will feature a few other glee members. Part two of a pair of stories.


Puck, Tina, and I were heading to glee club after our last class which was gym.

"You mean to tell me that you would rather hang out with your girlfriend than have one last boys' night playing Black Ops?"

"Yes, I would rather spend tonight with my hot girlfriend in an empty house while my parents are out of town than play video games."

"Whipped…Tina has you completely whipped man."

"You do know I'm right here?" Tina chimed in and I couldn't help but pull her in tighter and give her a kiss on the head as we sat down in our seats. I had just put my book bag down beside of me when I heard mine and Tina's phones beep with a text message. Pulling my phone out, I saw that it was a message from my mom _Meet us at Breadstix right after glee._ I was completely confused now. They were taking a weekend trip to Chicago and were suppose to be on the road by 6. Why did they want to meet at Breadstix? I was so busy thinking these things to myself, that I had forgotten that Tina had received a message too. "Your mom wants us to meet her for a family dinner at Breadstix?" "Yeah I guess so. It must be something big; they are supposed to be on the road at 6." I told Tina just as confused as she was when Mr. Shue walked in. "Ok class, since the loss of Whitney Houston last month, I think we should dedicate next week to her. I want you to take some time this weekend and work on a song of hers that you want to perform next week for us."

I was driving Tina and me to Breadstix to meet up with my parents. The possible news they were going to break to me was nerve racking. What could possibly be going on that would make them act like this? "I know you are still trying to figure out what is going on with your parents, but I thought of the perfect song for us to do for Whitney week." She said as she was already plugging her ipod into my stereo. "Really which one?" I asked her as we were pulling up to the restaurant. "Oops, we are here. I guess you will have to wait until we are done." She said with a wicked laugh and smile. "I'm so going to get you back for this tonight!" I told her as she climber out of the car and sticking her tongue out at me. Tina and I had already made arrangements with our friends so that we could spend the entire night together at my house without the parental knowing about it. I was going to "be at Puck's house" for awhile and then head home by myself and Tina was attending a sleepover at Rachel's with Mercedes and Quinn also staying.

We walked into Breadstix and immediately saw my parents already sitting down at a booth. "Hi sweetheart and Tina it is so great to see you again." Julia said as Mike and I sat down on the other side of the booth. I couldn't help but wonder if they chose this place for me or it they though the dinner required a formal restaurant. "It's so great to see you too." I replied to her giving her and Mike Sr. a big smile that they both returned. "Mom, Dad what is going on? You are supposed to be heading to Chicago by now." Mike's parents just looked at each other with big smiles on their faces and using their marriage telepathy. "We got this in the mail today and thought it might be nice for us all to be here when you open it." Julia handed Mike a plain white envelope. Mike turned it so both him and I could read the address to see that it came from NYU. He pulled the envelope open and then pulled the letter out. I saw him read it to himself before he read it out loud for us all to hear. "Dear Michael Chang Jr., We are pleased to announce that you have been accepted into the Dance Program of NYU." I couldn't contain my excitement. I was so proud of him that I pulled him into a tight hug while he still looked at his parents in shock. "Congrats son, I'm so proud of you." "I knew you could do it Mike." Julia said as she reached across the table to take on of Mike's hands in her own. "Congrats Mike", I whispered in his ear and he turned to look straight at me then. "This is all because of you. I love you Tina and thank you." He said before he put the letter down and pulled me in for a short but earth shattering kiss. "Now let's eat so we can hit the road." Mike Sr. said as he saw the waitress heading towards out table.

"When we get back, we will start working on the arrangements for moving you to NYC." Julia said as she was finished her iced tea. It suddenly hit me then that in just a few months Mike would be living a few states away from me. What was going to happen? Would he dump me? Go on a break or just try long distance? I felt Mike squeeze my hand then and knew he was thinking the same thing. "What is going to happen to us?" He asked looking down into my eyes. "We will talk about it later." I replied kissing his cheek. "So what are you two up to tonight?" Julia asked as she was watching the exchange between Mike and me. "I'm heading to Puck's for awhile and Tina is going to a sleepover." Mike answered as his dad started to laugh. "What is so funny?" Mike asked only his mom was the one that answered. "We were your age at one point Michael. Your father and I are both aware that you plan on having Tina spend the night at the house with you." Julia answered and I immediately started to blush. If they didn't know for sure before, they did now. "Wha-How do-What makes you say that?" Mike stumbled the question out. "I talked to Michelle the other day and she told me how Tina was supposed to be going to have some big sleepover this weekend. I put two and two together and figured it out. "I'm sorry but you are right. I will take Tina home right after we get done here." Mike said defeated and I felt all my excitement for this weekend rush out of me and wanted to pout like a little kid right now. "Mike, you and Tina have been together for quite awhile now and we assume you have already done certain things. We are not opposed to having Tina stay with you at the house provided you both are taking safe precautions." Mike Sr. said and I literally just wanted to die. Mike and his parents were talking about our sex life over dinner. I think I would have rather of gone to Dim Sum than go through this.

We were back in the car and heading to Mike's house. "I can't believe your parents gave us their blessing for us to have sex all over your house this weekend." I told him flipping back through my ipod to find the Whitney song again. "All over? Where do you have in mind exactly?" He asked my while he wiggled his eyebrows. "I was thinking the usual. The shower, couch, kitchen table; that sort of stuff", I replied. I found the song just as Mike pulled into his driveway. He grabbed my bag and opened the front door for me. After I took my shoes off, I walked lightly over to the sound system and plug my ipod in. The song started to play in the room as Mike half walked and half stalked over to me when he started in on the singing.

_Over and over I look in your eyes  
>you are all I desire<br>you have captured me  
>I want to hold you- <em>Mike pinned me up against the wall as I started to unbutton his shirt._  
>I want to be close to you<br>I never want to let go-_ He picked me up and carried me up the stairs to his room._  
>I wish that this night would never end<br>I need to know_

_Could I hold you for for a lifetime-_ Mike laid me down on his bed and just looked down at me._  
>Could I look into your eyes<br>Could I have this night to share this night together  
>Could I hold you close beside me<br>Could I hold you for all time  
>Could I could I have this kiss forever<br>Could I could I have this kiss forever, forever- _We started to make out even heavier than before.__

_Over and over I've dreamed of this night-_ We rolled onto our sides as I pushed his shirt off._  
>Now you're here by my side<br>You are next to me  
>I want to hold you and touch you taste you- <em>I started moving my hands up and down his chest while he was kissing my neck_  
>And make you want no one but me<br>I wish that this kiss could never end__  
><em>_oh baby please_

_Could I hold you for a lifetime  
>Could I look into your eyes<br>Could I have this night to share this night together  
>Could I hold you close beside me<br>Could I hold you for all time  
>Could I could I have this kiss forever<br>Could I could I have this kiss forever, forever- _We were kissing again as he finally started to work on getting the rest of my clothes off and his pants off.__

_I don't want any night to go by  
>Without you by my side<br>I just want all my days  
>Spent being next to you<br>Lived for just loving you  
>And baby, oh by the way<em>

_Could I hold you for a lifetime-_ He pulled my bra off at the same time I pulled his boxers down. We fell back down on the bed together looking at each other._  
>Could I look into your eyes<br>Could I have this night to share this night together  
>Could I hold you close beside me<br>Could I hold you for all time  
>Could I have this kiss forever<br>Could I could I have this kiss forever, forever-_ Mike climbed on top of me and gave me a kiss before he gently started to push himself inside of me.

It was an hour later that we were snuggled on the bed that I turned to look up at his face that looked completely content right now. "I meant every word of that song." He told me as he started to kiss my shoulder and I felt my eyes starting to roll back into my head at the touch of his lips on my skin. "So did I Mike. I know it's going to be hard but I don't want to break up. It will only be a year and we will still keep in touch." "Sounds great to me, Goodnight Tina, I love you." He said as he kissed the top of my head before he rolled over and turned the light off and then came back to snuggle with me till we would fall asleep. "I think we have the perfect song to sing on Monday." Mike said in the dark. "Yeah but I'm pretty sure we can't finish it the same way we did tonight." I said causing both of us to laugh.

**I don't own anything Glee just love the show! This is the second part of the pair of stories that I wrote. This was the Tike version. Please let me know what you thought about both of them. Thank you so much for reading! Thanks **


End file.
